1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to portable fence systems adapted for easy storage when not in use, and quick deployment and assembly, when desired, to define playing fields for sporting events and boundaries for control of crowds at social events. More specifically, the invention pertains to portable fence systems comprising a plurality of serially interconnected fence units, each having one or more deployable wheel assemblies and a pivoted fence member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,226,070, issued to Froud, discloses a practice fence for tennis and similar games. This construction employs a plurality of mesh panels 18, supported by upright posts 10, which may be permanently secured into the ground. The panels 18 are bolted to the posts 10, to form a substantially planar surface with uniform rebound properties. [See, FIGS. 2 and 4].
A portable sport boundary fence is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,143, issued to Brower. This fence comprises a plurality of hollow, tubular posts 32, each slidably and removably engaged by a post anchor 40. Perforated netting 50 extends between the plurality of posts to form a continuous fence structure and define the playing field. [See, FIG. 1]. A break-away feature is provided at the base 37 of post 32, and additional support for each post 32 may be provided by stakes 70 and ties 80.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,414, granted to Deloach et al., illustrates a lightweight portable fencing system. Included in this system are a plurality of fabric support panels 12 and a plurality of support posts 14. Eyelets 22 are provided along the sides of each panel 12, for engagement by J-shaped hooks 32 protruding from either side of post 14. The lower end of each post includes a large screw 30, for rotatable engagement with the ground.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,227, issued to Elkins et al., a crowd control barrier in the form of a modular fence, is shown. Each fence panel 12 includes a frame 13 which is interiorly spanned by fence fabric 28. A plurality of such panels is interconnected together, in end-to-end fashion, through the use of vertically aligned sleeves (30, 31, 32, 33) and pins (44, 50). Brace members 16 extend orthogonally from the junctures of each panel, and each includes vertically aligned sleeves (42, 43, 48, 49) to mate with the pins interconnecting the panels. The brace members are claimed to maintain the panels in an upright position on substantially any supporting surface, without the necessity of forming post holes or driving posts into the surface of the earth.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,988, granted to Eisele, a portable fence formed from a plurality of sections is taught. The frame 2 of each section is supported by a pair of foot elements 14, which are rotatable about a vertical axis. The foot elements 14 can be rotated outwardly, typically 90° from the plane of the fence, to support the fence, or they can be rotated inwardly into the plane of the section of the portable fence to permit the section to be carried and stored.
However, the need exists for a portable fence unit which can assume a substantially flat configuration for shipment and storage, yet can easily and quickly be deployed into a vertical configuration which can be rolled to a selected location to provide a fence or barrier.
The need also exists for a portable fence system which comprises a plurality of interlocking fence units, each of which includes one or more deployable wheel assemblies allowing the units to be rolled into a desired position, individually or as a string of interlocked units, and then lowered onto the ground for use as a secure and immobile fence or barrier structure.
The need further exists for a portable fence unit which has at least one wheel assembly with a pair of wheels which can be manually rotated from a withdrawn position, above the underside of the frame of the fence unit, to an extended position for engaging the ground and maintaining the underside of the frame of the fence unit in sufficient spaced relation above the ground so it can be rolled to a selected location.
The need further exists for a portable fence unit which has at least one wheel assembly including detachable coupling means for attachment to and removal from the fence unit, facilitating shipment and storage of the fence unit.
These and other objects and features of the invention herein will become apparent from the drawings and the written specification which follow.